This invention relates to a mechanical pencil, and in particular, to an automatic mechanical pencil for feeding out a lead in such a manner that when the lead is consumed during the writing, the lead is automatically fed out by releasing the writing tip from the paper surface.
Various types of mechanical pencils which feed out the lead automatically are well known, and most of them are so formed that when the writing stops, the lead is fed out. However many of them are complicated in construction and have a lot of parts and cannot be economically obtained.
Generally, in the usual automatic mechanical pencil for feeding out the lead automatically, there is provided a device which automatically supplies a new lead by a knocking operation when one lead is completely consumed during the writing. When such a device is provided within a main body, the construction inevitably becomes more complicated, and the production costs will become higher.